


The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

by FanFic_Finatic2_0



Series: Black Bird [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, additional tags later - Freeform, dont know how to tag properly, got lazy ith the characters listing, not a slow burn, obviously, slow plot, taking my sweet time with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFic_Finatic2_0/pseuds/FanFic_Finatic2_0
Summary: The second installment of BlackbirdA modernized version of the T.V. show Game of Thrones. The story takes place in King's Landing of the modern era. The great houses of Westeros still stand even after centuries of war, plague and long winters.The starks are wardens of the North. The Robert Baratheon is king of the seven kingdoms and The Lannisters hold power due to the union of Cersei and the King. Joffrey Baratheon is the heir to the throne and harbors darkness and ferocity in his heart.This is the story of Jane Waters and Sandor Clegane, Jane is a nurse who works at Guildhall Alchemy General Hospital right next to The Great Sept., while Sandor is a Hound for the royal family.After a night of drunken passion, both are left wanting more from one another. Can their love bloom despite the horror that surrounds them after the untimely death of the king and the fight for the throne begins? Can they survive what is yet to come when a terrorist organization threatens to burn all of Westeros?Prepare yourselves, for once you begin the journey, it is much harder to turn back once it’s too late.





	The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I last posted and promised this installment. You would not believe that amount of shit I've gone through the past four weeks (pardon my french). I'm not gonna go into too much detail but my grandpa was in the ICU for about a week due to blood clots found in his lungs and then I got sick right after for another week, so much traveling was also done the past couple of weeks that I didn't have a lot of time to write this up. I hope y'all like this next bit and I plan on asking questions at the end of each chapter for feedback and plot development. Hopefully, this idea will help with future writer's block.

A plump woman sat in a rather large bathtub starring at the wall in front of her. As she relaxed in the tub, its water long since cooled but she didn’t mind in the slightest, Jane focused on everything that had happened that day. The day itself had been long and emotionally taxing. Feeling a small kick, Jane glanced down to the bump that protruded through the surface of the water and couldn’t help the single tear that slipped from her ice colored eyes. Small hands left the fragrant contents of the tub to lay lovingly atop of her pregnant belly. Beneath her hands, she could feel the little life that grew within her squirming beneath loving touch.

A few moments passed before there was a knock at the white door that lead into the master bathroom. “It’s open,” her voice was so quiet, but the person that stood on the other side of the door was able to hear. A large man, built like an ox with long raven locks that covered half of his face walked into the room crossing the tiled floor to kneel next to the tub. His scarred face held concern as he glanced towards the tired woman sitting in, no doubt to be cold, bathtub. Jane didn’t so much as a glance in his direction, so lost in thought about what was to come.

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?” There was a time when Jane would have never believed that she was cursed, but after the past 5 years, she began to wonder what she had done to earn the gods scorn.

“The Maester said that she will be just fine, the baby will only be missing a hand.” Sandor's voice seemed stern and strong, but she knew that he too was worried about their daughter's safety. The umbilical cord could have easily been wrapped around her neck, killing her slowly. The fact it was only a single hand had somewhat been a blessing, however, twisted that could have been. “ Other than that, he said that she was developing just fine.” Sandor took the necessary steps towards the large tub and sat down next to the mother of his child, reaching over the edge to grasp a small hand into his own large and calloused ones. Jane finally looked at the man she had come to adore and cherish over the past 7 months. The smile she gave was sad, but her eyes held love for him. Though the two had yet to say those three magic words, they both knew it to be right in their actions towards one another.  
Moments passed as they just gazed at one another, absorbing each detail from the others face. Every age line and crows feet beginning to show on the younger woman's face, every dip, and hill that made up the scar that donned Sandor's features. The slightly older man leaned in to merely brush his lips against the soft petals of Janes’. He kept the foreheads touching, just finding comfort in the contact, Sandor was worried but knew that everything would be alright, he would never allow something terrible to happen to Jane or their daughter.

“Come on out Little River, you’ll catch yer death in the water.” he stood and offered his calloused hand to the very pregnant woman before him.

That night found Jane working around in the kitchen.  
“What are you doing up at, what time is it?” the man in the entryway that leads to the poorly lit kitchen glances at the green numbers displayed on the oven. “By the gods” he groaned, running a hand over his tired eyes, “three thirty in the morning. Is that Mac and cheese?”

Jane just rolled her eyes at her lover and placed a hand on her protruding belly. “Look, I don’t ask for much in this life, but just this once, could you not question my madness for like ten minutes?” it came out more sharply than she anticipated but it seemed that it didn’t phase Sandor in the slightest. He took a few quick strides and pulled Jane flush against him, resting his large head on top of hers. “I’m sorry” she sighed.

“Don’t worry about it Little River, I bet the pup is driving ya mad. Wouldn’t let you sleep would she?” a calloused hand made its way from her hips to the top of the now quite large stomach.

“She keeps tossing and turning in there, she’s restless tonight. I got hungry after waiting for her to settle so I thought I’d make something.”

“Nothin’ like Mac and Cheese.” Sandor leaned down to whisper it in her ear and promptly kissed her warm cheek. “I love you, the both of you.” That calloused hand was rubbing soothing circles, making the little babe that resided in the warm interior to kick against his palm. It had been the first time he had said it, oddly enough, those three words calmed her while swelling her heart three times its size.

Jane let out a content sigh, placing her hand atop of his while he kissed her neck. “I love you too my brooding knight.” Sandor scuffed at that but continued his noble quest of mapping out her pale neck with his half marred lips. “You want to read to her? Maybe she’ll settle enough by the time I’m done eating and let me actually sleep tonight.”

“Sure,” the usually brooding man all but lept from his position and sprinted into his bedroom to retrieve a storybook. The action left a small smile of warmth to firmly plant itself upon her lips. Her love for Sandor grew stronger every day just like the babe that grew within her. Jane didn’t get much of a chance to relish in the feeling as Sandor had made his return in a matter of a minute.

“Grabbed yer pillow and a blanket while I was in there. Go make yer’, and I’ll get you a bowl.”

“Yes sir” she teased with a cheeky wink. Sandor hated being called sir, but he always let it slide with Jane, he knew she was jesting. He still gave her butt a playful ‘thwack’ when he strode behind her, following into his living-room.  
After the two of them settled into a comfortable position, Jane resting against Sandor's chest with the blanket pulled high on her chest, and a bowl of cheesy goodness resting on her swollen belly did Sandor begin to read. The story was of legends that all Westrosians were familiar with. The tale told of Dragons, love, hate, politics, and magic so old that it had once been forgotten by the world of men. It was a long book, and Sandor made it his mission to always read a couple of chapters each night that they spent together. Time together was becoming difficult for the two lovers. Jane was becoming busier at the Burns unit taking care of her patients while Sandor was continually watching the children he had sworn to protect. His duties had increased now that the king has fallen into a mysterious illness that no Maester can find a cure for. Sandor didn’t mind the extra workload, but with Jane so far along into her pregnancy and now barely getting to see her and his growing daughter, he couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about the situation.  
A soft yawn penetrated the quietness of the room, Sandor had ceased his reading and just held the mother of his child and caressed her belly with wandering hands. “You wan’ to head to bed?”

“Sounds like a good idea but I don’t want to get up.”

A bright idea lit up in the strong man's mind at that confession. “Mind sittin’ up for me Little River?” Jane didn’t respond and just did as asked, too tired to try and protest. The absence of his constant warmth woke her a little as he left her backside and stood next to her, starring with a playful glint in his eyes. Before Jane could even ask what he was up to, two large arms lifted her up into a bridal carry.

“Sandor!” the exclamation was loud enough that the neighbors were probably startled awake.

“ I'm not gonna drop ya love.” his face remained stoic as ever, but his voice gave away the glee he was feeling at her surprise and slight protest. Once they had made it to the bed, he gently sat Jane on the edge of the sturdy four-poster bed and pushed her to lay down, proceeding to crawl on top of her- being mindful of her beautifully swollen stomach. It was too early to get too intimate, but he could savor the moment for what it was. The small hum she gave was like chimes on a perfect warm spring day. She was his everything, and Sandor knew he would spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

Several minutes passed before he broke it with, “move in with me.” That had Jane pulling her head back from his, a confused look graced her features.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you asking this if you feel obligated cause I-”

“I don’t feel obligated, I just want to wake up next to you every mornin’. Take proper care of you were I can, cause we both know how independent you are and I want to do as much as I can for the both of you.” With that, Sandor began to move down and place his lips over where he believed his daughter lay in her mother's womb. Before Sandor met Jane, he thought he would never know what it was like to love someone so deeply. The only people Sandor had ever loved were his parents- despite his father being an arsehole half the time- and his little sister. There had even been a time when he dare said he loved his brother, and perhaps he still did underneath the immense layers of hatred and hurt.

He could feel cool fingers card through the long tresses he used so often to hid himself from the world. That was why he fell for the enigma of a woman. The moment she looked at him that fateful morning when they met, he realized, was when he knew that he could trust her. Sandor was so pleased with himself for not pushing her away, instead of clinging to the hope he had that perhaps she might actually like him too.

“What are you thinking about?” her voice soft and unsure.

  
“Jus’ how lucky I am to have you in my life.” Her fingers still stroked his hair back from his face. Jane always tried to get his face uncovered, she loved everything about this man. When he was alone with her, he always showed a softer side of him that she doubted that even his own family saw. Sandor's actions and words were always different from when he was around others. Jane always knew that she got lucky with him too. Her knight in shining armor. “You haven’ answered my question.”

A tired smile tugged at her lips, he wasn’t going to let it go. Jane knew that it wouldn’t take much for her to actually move into the one-story house. There was enough room for their daughter to grow up with these walls and her apartment didn’t hold more than what was in her kitchen and the odd piece of furniture and half of the clothes that she owned. The rest of her things were here on the insistence that Jane have a drawer in his dresser and a toothbrush in his bathroom. After mulling it over for a brief moment, she answered with a tired “alright” and slowly began to drift in and out of sleep. Sandor managed to get them both under the covers and Jane snuggled into his broad and muscular chest, his scent seeping through his dark shirt and pulling her into a deep and satisfying sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first installment of Blackbird then that is okay but if you wanna understand what exactly is going on then I would suggest it.  
> Will Jane move in? Will the king get better?  
> for those who read the first work, was it too soon for Sandor to admit that he loves Jane? or vice-versa?
> 
> Love you all and I'm also already working on the second chapter. heads up, a new character is introduced.


End file.
